


[ABO]We will pull through this

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Gaby, Beta Napoleon, M/M, OOC, Omega Illya, Pregnant, 傻屌剧情, 我特么在写啥, 狗血
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 间谍生涯意外事件及其后续与余波。





	[ABO]We will pull through this

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：巨型狗血言情沙雕欧欧西。生子有，互攻有。  
> 群里聊到微博上一个“很A的Omega不小心怀了仇人的崽还不能打掉所以每天都很烦躁烦躁地呕吐烦躁地浮肿烦躁地生孩子恨不能生完就扔了但是又觉得怪可怜的于是拉拉扯扯凑合养养得还挺好的/之类的东西/谁要看母性光辉啊/我要看暴躁大猫叼着孩子脖子到处走”  
> 于是……苏维埃暴躁Omega伊利亚 X 美国小偷Beta拿破仑？盖比永远是三人中的Alpha（。）

Gaby刚拉开门就听到了那句“恭喜”和Illya怒吼回去的“什么？！”，但满屋子的呕吐味和空气里明显的信息素变化让她的脑子瞬间滑到了一个令人不那么震惊的方向。  
“难道Solo怀……”她顺着信息素的浓郁程度快步走到浴室门口。U.N.C.L.E.的医生正忙着给针筒戳药剂，Napoleon Solo，他们三人组中通常最镇定自如的那个，这会儿明显有点震惊过度不在状态——趴在马桶上狂吐的是身高六尺四的KGB。  
“……孕了。”Gaby终于说完了这句话。  
医生抓着Illya推高他的毛衣袖口，给他扎了一针什么，Illya还在吐，脑袋差不多和马桶快融为了一体。医生擦了擦脑门上的汗对Napoleon开始说尽快带Kuryakin到医疗部做个详细检查以及各种注意事项，Napoleon站在浴室门边明显还没缓过神来，Gaby忍无可忍接过了话语权，一把把医生拽出了浴室。  
“多久？”她看着医生在医疗包里翻找出止吐药片。  
“一个半月。”医生的表情不太乐观，“之前他的伤还没好全，有轻微的营养不良还有——”  
Illya从马桶上抬起头，直接用袖口擦了擦嘴，“给我点水美国佬。”他按下了冲马桶的按键。  
Napoleon反应过来了，从水龙头里接了杯水递给Illya，KGB一口气喝完，跌坐在浴室地砖上，脸色和上一次Gaby看到的一样糟。  
医生把药片交给Gaby后就得回总部报道，Gaby摁住他，抓起电话拨了Waverly的内线：“现在过来，立刻马上，我们有大问题要处理。”

*

“我马上安排安全屋。”Waverly说。  
“为什么我不能打掉！”Illya大声反驳。  
“苏联产避孕药和美国产避孕药有成分冲突，”医生叹了口气，“你之前腹部中过弹，当时弹片卡住的位置非常危险，堕胎手术很容易造成大出血还有——”一大堆生理相关的解说，“除非你想摘除子宫。”  
Illya闭上了嘴。  
Napoleon在医疗检查床边一言不发，这会儿他忍不住揉了揉鼻梁。  
医生继续在Illya的腹部移动B超仪，“胎儿的位置也很危险，”他脸上满是深受特工们各种奇怪伤势折磨的疲倦，“如果你过度疲劳，也有可能让胎儿自然流产。”  
“那就这么办。”Illya一秒回答，瞪了Napoleon一眼。  
Napoleon耸肩：“孕者对胎儿有完全处置权。”他的语调听着也很疲倦。“我们都不信教。”  
“我必须提醒你这种疲劳导致的流产会对你的身体产生伤害ABC……”  
“我是苏联人！”Illya反驳。“苏联人不会被这种小伤打倒！”  
Gaby翻了个白眼，“如果你妈妈还有第二个孩子，我猜你早就拿掉了子宫。”  
Illya闭上了嘴，第二次。  
Napoleon深深叹了口气。  
“我还以为你才是下面的那个，反正那次我想戳瞎双眼的意外足够证明这事了。”Gaby立刻转向Napoleon，“要怀孕也该是你，尽管Beta的受孕率没有Omega那么高——”  
“我们有同样的性器官，”Napoleon反驳，“显而易见。”他示意Illya还露在外面涂满B超凝胶的腹肌明显的肚子，现在还是一点凸起的痕迹都没有。  
“我们一直用防护措施。”Illya看起来想徒手把医疗床给砸出一个凹坑。“可能是避孕套破了。”  
“再加上美国产和苏联产避孕药，这几率能有多低？”Gaby简直无言以对，她瞪了Napoleon一眼。  
“我也没想到我有那么强——嘶！”Napoleon的手臂被Illya扇了一巴掌，那响声在B超室里回响。  
“……你们能出去了吗？”B超医生战战兢兢地示意。

*

这安全屋相当与世隔绝，独栋小屋，品味高雅，周围绿荫环绕，附近的住户还都是富人养着的情妇/情夫。  
离最近的孕产用品商店还很近。  
“简直就是金丝雀聚集地。”Illya拎着行李袋抱怨，观察周遭环境，院子很大，围墙适合布置一些防护。Napoleon和Gaby拒绝让他拎比手上那个装了些衣服的袋子更重的行李，简直是让人头痛的Alpha式强硬。  
一个队伍里三个人看起来都像Alpha的结果就是每个人都有Alpha式的固执己见，Gaby作为唯一那个真正的Alpha迅速解决了一切争端，命令Napoleon去买储备粮，把Illya摁进柔软的沙发里。  
“想都别想去‘剧烈运动’。”Gaby警告，不自觉地散发出Alpha信息素——那让Illya皱眉了，以前Gaby的信息素闻起来可从没这么刺鼻过。Gaby意识到了不对劲，收敛了一些，“可惜现在你不能闻到信息素掩盖香水，对胎儿不好。”她抓着头发，“如果刚怀孕时信息素就发生变化，你还能早点停用避孕药。”她把自己摔进另一边的沙发里开始读Omega孕期护理手册。“你的反应算早了，大部分Omega怀孕两个月时信息素才会改变。”  
Illya瞪她，但这没能持续多久，他刚吐了一整个早上，现在胃里什么都没有还饿得不行，止吐针剂引发了他的严重过敏反应——在有这个可恶的受精卵之前可从没这破事。医生解释说怀孕会让Omega产生一系列因人而异的排异反应，比如拒绝孩子父亲/母亲以外的人靠近，需要大量绑定Alpha或者Beta的信息素安抚（没绑定！Illya抗议，医生表示这也很常见），脾气也会因为荷尔蒙而改变，孕吐也因人而异。  
已经连着两天从早吐到晚的Illya现在连狠揍一顿Napoleon的心情都没有了。  
“喔，你的皮肤也会变得敏感。”Gaby读着手册，“得换上更柔软的衣物。把你的皮鞋脱了，从你这可怕的呕吐来看，你大概会是最倒霉的那种Omega，又严重孕吐又浮肿的那一类。”  
“闭嘴别说话。”Illya揉着疼痛的脑壳，平时他不会对Gaby这么粗暴，这两天他比往常更难以克制自己的情绪。  
“脱鞋。”Gaby指示，“我给你找衣服。”  
Illya瘫在沙发里一动不动，双手盖住眼睛试图休息。  
“要不是我现在不能靠近你我早就动手了。”Gaby叹气，看了看门外。“Solo肯定得买不少东西。”  
“别提那个混球。”Illya呻吟出声，听着十分绝望。  
“那是孩子的父亲。”Gaby好笑地说。  
“这是个意外。”  
“安全套加双重避孕药都没能阻止它诞生。”  
“而且还不在发情期。”Illya更加绝望。  
“什么？”Gaby震惊，“非发情期的孩子？”她难以克制地看了Illya夹克下的肚子一眼。“这孩子肯定是最棒的小KGB加一半艺术贼，这时机抓得太准了。”  
Illya瘫在沙发里什么都不想说。  
Napoleon抱着两大包食物回来了，头发没往常整齐，整个人看着颇有些匆忙，“商店老板说这附近的情人有不少都怀着孕，还都相当低调。”他看了眼Illya，Illya还在用双手盖住眼睛休息。“我们应该不会引发怀疑。”  
“医生会每周来一次，”Gaby说，观察Napoleon的反应。“这孩子是个意外，我想你们大概得忍受八个月，有点像连续几个叠加在一起的骨折恢复期。”  
“这倒没错。”Illya咕哝，没把手从眼睛上移开，他困得要死又饿得要死还很想吐。  
Napoleon脸上的表情相当复杂，从他们搬进这安全屋里后还没说过多少话。Gaby也不确定了。  
最终Napoleon叹了口气：“我去做饭。”

*

“走开。”Illya推开Napoleon撑着他的手继续吐，这才是孕吐开始第五天，他已经掉了六磅体重。  
“见鬼，”Napoleon说，只能端着水杯等对方吐完。Illya跪在冰凉的地砖上，Napoleon把旁边的防滑地垫扯了过来，等Illya从这一轮呕吐中恢复一点，帮他挪到地垫上。“止吐药过敏很少见，我得弄点苏联产止吐药过来。”  
“想都别想，”Illya喝了一大口水漱掉嘴里的胆汁苦味，脸色很差。“KGB马上就会猜出有人怀孕，他们肯定会认为我叛国了。”  
“我真没想过会发生这个。”Napoleon揉了揉脸，Illya昨晚还吐了两次，两个人都没睡好。  
“你闻起来焦虑得像个精神病患。”Illya又漱了一次嘴里的苦味，坐在地垫上等待这一波缓过去。  
“通常香水能很好地隐藏住我的情绪变化。”Napoleon承认，坐在Illya对面的地砖上，袖口挽到了手肘。“孕吐本来就是胎儿对抗掩饰香水的生理反应。”  
反正他们每一个任务都需要使用许多不同信息素气味的香水，现在那个发育中的小恶魔正以相当强硬的存在感昭示它对于之前滥用掩饰香水的抗议。  
“你想吃什么？”Napoleon靠在旁边矮柜上，这几天混乱到他连胡子都刮得比平时潦草，没用发胶的卷发让人一眼就能意识到他有多手忙脚乱。  
“别，”Illya反对，“反正都会吐掉，我直接吃营养剂。”  
“现在你的信息素在不停催促我的Beta本能去干点什么。”Napoleon无奈地说，“我从没照顾过孕者，我确实跟很多Omega上过床，包括发情期的Omega，但我从没把他们搞怀孕——”  
“闭嘴Cowboy。”Illya给了他一脚，他坚持穿着之前的衣服，反正现在他还没觉得必须更换更柔软的衣物——而且苏联人没那么脆弱。不过他们在室内换成了拖鞋以便于走动。  
“这孩子怎么办？”Napoleon问，脸上一点笑意都没有，Illya看着他那紧皱的眉头就想一拳揍上去。“如果怀孕的是我，我也会想打掉它。”  
“都是上次那颗子弹的错。”Illya又踢了他一脚，Napoleon动都没动，连续两次被踢在小腿上挺疼。  
“如果没那颗子弹你现在大概已经恢复到可以出院了。”Napoleon叹气，很长的那种叹息。“堕胎手术现在很成熟，不会对身体造成影响。”  
“我现在不能要孩子。”Illya烦躁地说。  
“我也一样。”Napoleon承认。  
“Сука.”Illya咒骂，“特别是美国人的小孩。”他踢了Napoleon第三脚，这回Napoleon挪开了一点以防再被踢第四次。  
“我猜这相当于犹太人怀了德国人的种。”Napoleon揉着太阳穴。  
“没错。”  
“资本主义跟共产主义根本无法妥协。”Illya抹了一把额头上的冷汗，又一股反胃涌了上来，他再次趴在马桶上开始吐。  
Napoleon又叹了口气，“它已经抗议得足够清楚了。”他轻拍着Illya的背帮助他呼吸顺畅。

*

Gaby拖着U.N.C.L.E.的一位女性Beta医生来给Illya身体检查，一进门就被屋子里的信息素气味给惊到了，怀孕会让双方信息素融合并释放出孕期的讯号，因此屋子里两个人的信息素气味难解难分，但满屋子都充斥着暴躁，愤怒与疲倦的情绪味道。  
“这状况可不太好。”医生紧皱眉头，循着浓度找到了两人——仍然在浴室，周围地砖上还多了不少东西，水杯，吃空的餐盘，营养剂包装袋，还有一只速热水壶连着浴室插座。Napoleon手臂上搭着一条毛巾，看到他们出现时也只摇了摇头，注意力又回到Illya身上，顺着他的后背。  
“看来还是得弄点苏联止吐药。”医生等着Illya吐完后给他做了检查，抽了几管血液，“血压有点高，情绪怎么样？荷尔蒙会让情绪剧烈变化。”她问。Napoleon用毛巾擦了擦Illya因呕吐造成的冷汗，Illya没推开他的手，任由医生对他戳戳弄弄。  
“和之前没什么区别。”Napoleon倒有心情开玩笑，得到了Illya没什么力气的一拍。  
医生询问了营养摄入，皱着眉记录了几笔，“现在他有点体重过轻，”她说，“对哪些食物反胃？”  
“菠菜和鱼，”Napoleon回答，接着列举出一堆Illya从不挑食但被这个小恶魔给折磨得闻到味道就想吐的食物，医生在病历板上记下了数据，Gaby没用香水，Alpha气味无法靠近Illya，她只能先去厨房找点吃的顺便检查情况——厨房的混乱程度也相当够呛，显然Napoleon做饭根本来不及收拾。  
“你得让他吃点维生素片，”医生叮嘱，“从这反胃的频繁程度来看他得再吐上一段时间，注意不要脱水，睡眠如何？”  
Napoleon一时没说话。  
“没睡一起？你的信息素能让他缓解一点。”医生说，Gaby在厨房门口端着一碗汤边吃边瞪Napoleon。Illya眼前发黑，靠坐在浴缸边连话都懒得说。“我们这行里意外怀孕并不少见，”医生看了看屋子里的情况，“你可以找两件你穿过的衬衫，或者你晚上盖着的毯子给他。”  
“我会的。”Napoleon说。医生拉过Napoleon的一只手腕闻了闻：“新手父亲有点焦虑？”她打趣道。  
Illya睁开眼睛，揉着突突跳着疼的额角顺带幸灾乐祸地看向Napoleon。  
Napoleon看起来最多比他现在吐得脸色惨白好上一丁点儿，绝对不如平时那么光鲜亮丽。  
“你得镇定点，”医生安慰他，“首先得度过这段孕吐期，然后我们才能考虑手术相关……”她看向Illya，“我们和几个国家的权威医生交流过了，终止妊娠并非不可行，但风险仍然很高。”  
“得让他先别再吐还有恢复一些体重？”Gaby在厨房门口问，尽可能离得远些。  
“没错，”医生说，“我怀疑之前中弹和内脏相关的旧伤影响了妊娠，所以他才会吐得这么厉害。”她在处方上写了些名称后递给Napoleon，“天然食物，有止吐功效，你可以让他试试看哪些能吃。”  
“好。”Napoleon把处方叠起来放进衬衫口袋。  
Illya又开始反胃了，医生收敛着自己的Beta信息素，但检查持续了这么久还是让他的胃一阵翻搅——他不得不道着歉迅速推开医生扑回马桶继续吐。Napoleon马上跟着过去照料。  
“我从没见过孕者吐得这么糟糕。”Gaby在医生退开一些距离后过去问情况，“这很常见吗？”  
“常见，但持续时间这么久的很少。”医生收拾起医疗器械，“孕吐实际上是胎儿在和孕者争夺营养，在神经系统发育前你可以把它想象成一个过度刺激原本体内各种激素平衡的寄生体，孕者的身体对于这个快速生长的外来生物产生了免疫排斥反应。”她看了眼刚吐完的Illya，Napoleon给他拿了杯水。“他们现在的关系比我预计得要好，有些准父母本身对这种意外产生的孩子十分排斥，还有人根本不愿意用自己的信息素安抚孕者。”  
“Solo要是敢那么混蛋我就会先干掉他。”Gaby小声说，担忧地看着再次出了一身冷汗的Illya，屋子里很暖和，Illya的衬衫背后与腋下湿了几大块。Napoleon从速热水壶里倒出热水拧了块新毛巾帮他擦冷汗，趁Illya把脸埋在毛巾里汲取一些温暖舒适时冲进卧室找出件干净衣服，跑回浴室帮他换上。  
“我看不下去了。”Gaby叹气，如果不是信息素的缘故她早就上去帮忙了，她都看得出Napoleon忙到那些昂贵衣服都起了皱。“我觉得Solo已经处理得够好了。”她小声对医生补充。  
“看看怎么弄点苏联产孕期止吐药吧。”医生也跟着叹气。

*

最终还是Gaby跑腿把医生清单上列着的所有东西给买了回来，他们试了每一种，直到发现一种香料的气味让Illya有了胃口。  
Napoleon立刻钻进厨房做了点吃的，Illya还能喝点掺水的番茄汤，任何气味强烈的食物都让他犯恶心。  
Gaby远远坐在沙发另一端，Illya半躺在沙发里休息，裹着Napoleon昨晚入睡时盖着的毯子，上面残留的信息素气味能让这个寄生小恶魔安静点。他捧着碗勉强吃了几口，不得不靠在堆积起来的靠垫里休息。  
“这简直可怕，”Gaby同情地说，因为Alpha信息素只能远远地坐在一边。“Alpha女性很难怀孕，但你这反应实在让我有点恐慌。”  
“那Cowboy的恐慌就很合理了。”Illya深呼吸试着抵抗那种可能在任何时间袭击他的恶心感，医生详细解释过了这些症状和应对方案。  
“我没恐慌。”Napoleon端着点别的食物过来了，递给Gaby一盘，给Illya拿来些切块水果，水果他还能吃一点（大部分都会被呕吐折腾掉）。“如果你突然吐成那样我也会焦虑，这症状让我想起化疗反应。”  
“没错，我们确实接触过少量辐射源。”Gaby承认，“你看着也没睡好。”  
Napoleon耸肩，开始打扫周围的混乱，给浴室里的速热水壶灌满水以准备应对下一次呕吐。鉴于他们的职业三人都是自己打扫住所，收拾屋子颇有经验，Gaby看着Napoleon将脏衣服塞进洗衣机，喷一些自制薄荷清新剂，打开排风扇。  
“医生让你们把这个胎儿当成一个寄生肿瘤看待，”Gaby说，“严重影响你的健康的那种，别想太多。荷尔蒙和本能会让你们想保护胎儿，但我们都知道这有多危险。”  
“我什么也没想，”Illya呻吟，“我一点也不期待这个。”  
“你的脾气本来就在我们之中最Alpha。”Gaby打趣，“我听说苏联Alpha不带孩子？”  
“那是谣言。”Illya反驳。  
Napoleon清理了厨房，将Gaby买来的不同食材分类放好，牛皮纸袋子里还塞着两个薄薄的小册子，他抽了出来。  
“广告册？”Napoleon拿着它们翻了几页，“附近出生的私生子一定很多。”他回到客厅，在Illya旁边的沙发里坐下。Beta的信息素闻起来比Alpha和Omega温和些，但在Napoleon身上则显眼得如同Alpha——他们三个分别占据了三种第二性征，不过Napoleon和Illya的信息素和行事手段，或者说脾气都相当Alpha，在间谍工作中这很有效，也很能迷惑敌人。  
“我觉得社会推崇Alpha只是因为在原始社会中，Alpha能留下最强壮的后代以应对大自然的威胁。”Gaby喝着水，红茶的香味会让Illya不适所以只有温水，她同情地看了两人一眼，酒精当然严格戒除了。两人都有黑眼圈，这种被迫呆在安全屋里的生活显然很是折磨他们本来就岌岌可危的关系。“但现在？除去社会对于Beta和Omega的生育要求外，Alpha的象征意味已经比以前淡化了不少。”  
“领导者里仍然有大量的Alpha。”Napoleon说，翻起封面印着“低调，保密，孕期检查，5%折扣”的广告册，里面是婴儿服装婴儿床还有针对孕者需求的服装，还有伪装用衣物介绍，价格倒真的不贵。“这片住宅区的商家大概是全世界最欢迎私生子到来的那一类。”  
“他们是欢迎金钱，你这个资本主义者。”Illya抱怨，多次呕吐让他又饿又累，他半躺在垫子堆里裹着毯子，连Napoleon的毯子都散发出紧绷和担忧的信息素情绪气味，Cowboy没救了。  
Illya昏昏欲睡，Napoleon伸手帮他掖好毯子边角，继续看那两个广告册。Gaby好笑地说他这样子和照顾伤病成员没两样，Napoleon打趣回去，Illya在闲聊低语中睡着了，Napoleon和Gaby轻手轻脚地起身走到一边。  
“情况不乐观。”Gaby说，“医生更倾向于不做手术，但我们没人有余力养一个孩子。”  
“还是在铁幕两边敌对的情况下出生的小孩，”Napoleon揉搓着脸，疲倦地承认。“Peril掉了太多体重，它确实像一个寄生小恶魔，我觉得它在吸取Peril的生命力。”  
“孕育孩子就是这样，”Gaby说，“在我分化为Alpha前——你知道女性中Omega占压倒性数量，所有女性都从小学习怎么当一个Omega，孩子是在孕者体内汲取营养与血肉才能生存的生物，生育对人体损耗很大，无论哪种性别都一样。”  
Napoleon看了眼睡着的Illya，Gaby从他们发现这一意外后就意识到Napoleon一直在思考各种方案，他的表情比往常更慎重：“……会有办法的。”

*

Waverly在三天后的凌晨一点让Gaby和医生带着苏联产孕期止吐药剂登门，尽管这是个安全屋，他们也仍然必须低调行事。  
Illya在床上靠着几只枕头，标准双人床对他来说有点短。Gaby从没见过他脸色这么惨白过。  
“我要先做一个皮试。”Beta女医生坐在床边检查Illya的血压和身体状况，“今天吐了几次？”  
“五次。”Napoleon回答，还穿着白天的衬衫长裤，Gaby看一眼就知道他一直忙着照顾狂吐的Illya到现在还没休息。“吃了些东西。”他列出今天Illya勉强吃下的食物。  
“没全吐掉。”Illya在枕头间说，嗓音沙哑。  
医生给他做了个皮下测试，得等上半小时确认Illya没有起过敏反应，止吐药才能实施注射。  
“他需要补充微量元素，”医生带来了一些新的营养剂，“Kuryakin身体素质不错，只是旧伤让这妊娠不怎么顺利，一旦止吐药剂起效后，我们会尽快安排手术，你得让他的体重恢复到平时的状态。”  
“好的。”Napoleon同意。  
“我没在床上闻到你的信息素。”医生说，“至少和他睡在一起，别做任何事，我们都知道孩子怎么来的，至少等到四个月。”  
“我什么也不会做。”Napoleon无奈地解释。  
“你的信息素状态会影响他的状态，特别是在妊娠情况下。”医生露出了一点同情，“我知道你们没绑定，但你最好待在他身边。”  
Gaby顺带帮他们做了点清扫工作。等了半小时后确认没有过敏，医生给Illya打了一针止吐药剂。  
“有任何情况打这个电话。”医生给他们留下了一个旅店地址。“这几天我会在这里待命，有一个U.N.C.L.E.的任务在附近执行，我可以看顾一点你们这边。”  
Gaby推着Napoleon让他过去呆在Illya那里进行信息素安抚，帮忙处理起其他杂事。Illya在挨针时都没睁开眼睛，但Napoleon脱去衣物，穿着丝绸内裤坐在床垫另一边时他醒了，这些天Napoleon的信息素闻起来都相当焦虑，这会儿那情绪缓和了些。  
“医嘱？”Illya撑开眼皮看着Napoleon挪过来，钻进他的毯子下面，呕吐过度让他喉咙很疼，出冷汗，还因为没能补充充足的食物而觉得冷。  
“医嘱。”Napoleon叹息，温暖的手指搭在他前额上。“还想吐吗？”  
“现在不想，”Illya承认，任由Napoleon用毛巾帮他擦去冷汗，反正他现在也没什么力气揍人。“但愿夜宵能在我的胃里保存到明天早上。”  
“别说话，Peril。”Napoleon帮他理好枕头堆。Illya甚至不能平躺下来，Napoleon靠在旁边的枕头上，勉强打着盹，以防半夜Illya需要点什么，而Illya很快睡着了，药剂起了效用，让他在连着吐了六天后终于能进入深度睡眠。

*

“看来起效了。”Gaby高兴地说，Illya正在喝第二碗汤，现在他还不能吃太多，得慢慢恢复原先的食量。  
“生存在不同气候下的人种体质有些许微妙的差异，”Napoleon端出了三明治招待Gaby，观察了十二小时后Illya都没再犯恶心，于是Gaby送来了更多注射用止吐药剂以防万一。“苏联人就得用苏联的药物。”  
“那是因为我们的药更有效。”Illya反驳，继续喝他的汤。  
“你瘦得很厉害，这小恶魔真折磨人。”Gaby评价，“医生们正在会诊，你的手术可能会定在四到五个月的时候进行。”  
“知道了。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon忙着准备更多有营养的食物，他把加冰柠檬水放在Gaby手边时，Gaby注意到了不对劲。  
“你的脸色也很苍白。”Gaby站起来把手贴在Napoleon额头上，Napoleon想躲没躲开。“我觉得你也有点发热，我去拿体温计。”  
“我没有。”Napoleon抗议，Gaby已经站起来去翻他们的医药箱了。  
Illya皱眉，Cowboy确实没怎么打理自己，看起来状况不佳，他丢下汤勺，站起来想试试对方的额温——Napoleon立刻后退了一步：“别。”  
肯定是荷尔蒙变化的缘故，这句话让Illya想把桌子掀到他脸上。  
“如果是感冒病毒，我不能靠近你。”Napoleon看出他的反应。Gaby已经拿来了电子体温计，“确实有点低烧，可能是着凉？你得吃片退烧药。”她又回到医药箱里翻找。“给医生打个电话。”  
“我没有鼻塞也不想打喷嚏，”Napoleon在电话里讲述自己的症状，医生也建议他先吃一片药然后洗个热水澡换身衣服。“好的，我明白了。”他挂上电话。  
Illya这几天吐得觉也睡不好，只靠热毛巾擦了擦汗水，吃完后Napoleon先推着他去泡澡——浴缸是个双人浴缸，但按Illya的身高做单人浴缸刚好。  
“我没到那种不能自理的地步，”Illya爆发了，“管好你自己！”  
Napoleon大力把他推进浴室，“你现在打不过我。”他把毛巾扔在Illya脸上，“快洗！”  
Illya甩上门，砰地一声巨响。  
“和往常一样，你们俩，”Gaby好笑地说，“如果他的肚子变大，我猜那只会让他揍你揍得更狠。”  
Napoleon揉着眉心，过度疲劳和低烧让他有点晕眩。  
“你得撑住，”Gaby轻推着他让他坐在沙发里休息，“现在才两个月，你不能倒下。”等Napoleon喝了点水缓过来后，她打量着他。“你的负疚都能闻出来，Illya的鼻子没那么迟钝。”Gaby轻轻摸了摸Napoleon没怎么打理的卷发，“医生没跟你们说，不过我知道这段时期你们的情绪很重要，对身体和心理都是。”  
“这根本不该发生，”Napoleon长长吐出一口气，他有点偏头痛。“Peril的发情期不稳定，我们从没忘记防护措施。”  
“我一直觉得如果你们意外搞出了孩子那也是你。”Gaby帮他按摩头皮，说到这个就想笑。“反正当时Illya就算在发情期一团混乱的时候都在干你，我觉得我永远都没法从那一幕里恢复过来了。”  
“粗俗。”Napoleon轻拍了她一下，被逗乐了。  
“所以……”Gaby问出这句话时有点犹豫，“只是床伴？”  
Napoleon想了想，“我想不出别的关系，可能这只是为了方便，你知道大多数人都不怎么锻炼身体，我们需要排遣压力时不会克制自己的力气。”  
“这倒没错，”Gaby听说过不少发情期失控，过于暴虐导致伤害伴侣的事故，Beta的发情期症状比另两个性征轻一些，但也仍然存在。“想想看，来自铁幕两端的父亲。”  
Napoleon有点哭笑不得，Illya洗得很快，出来后就再次窝回之前的沙发靠枕堆里休息，Gaby给他拿了些水果，让Napoleon能去洗澡打理自己。这安全屋有电视给他们打发时间，Gaby每次来都带些报纸，消息不算断绝。  
等Napoleon洗完澡吃了药，Gaby把他塞进长沙发里强迫他们两人肩挨肩窝成巨大一团盖一张毯子好共享信息素，结果一个节目没完她就发现那两个蠢货都睡着了。

*

Illya睡醒时，前几天时不时突然袭击的反胃感没有出现，毯子暖烘烘从他肩膀盖到脚趾，呼吸时只闻到了平稳与昏昏欲睡的感触——Napoleon的脑袋就沉在他左肩上，一头卷发乱七八糟戳得他脸侧有点痒。  
信息素说白了就是荷尔蒙与体味，又因不同地域气候食物与环境经历有所不同，随着年龄增长和人生阅历也会有所变化。Napoleon信息素气味颇为复杂，不同香料，篝火与少量硝烟，比通常的Beta式平和信息素多了些死里逃生，一击即中的鲜明质感；而Illya根本没有Omega普遍的柔和花草气味，他闻上去是火星与铁器，还有一点烈酒浇铸其上，些微的锈味在爆发时会变得十分明显。通常这信息素只有十分强悍的Alpha才会拥有——就连Gaby也没有那种硬锐质感，Gaby闻上去是一点机油与机械特有的金属气味，再加上一点生机勃勃的植物。  
Cowboy的呼吸很沉，显然累坏了。这几天Illya忍受反胃恶心的同时Napoleon也不轻松，此刻刚从频繁呕吐中解脱出来，几小时午睡让他自觉恢复了不少。整个下午都被他们睡了过去，Gaby已经离开，有张纸条压在旁边的移动小桌上。  
光线临近傍晚，电视声音调小了，Illya还有点昏昏欲睡，懒在沙发和毯子里不想动。医生说过他会嗜睡，血压有点高，还有些别的什么小毛病，也很容易浮肿，这状况和他们任务中中弹受重伤差不多，只等他恢复些体重和医生会诊出个结果，就能拿掉这本该不会出现的小恶魔。  
Napoleon动了动，坐起的动作有点太快，毯子往下滑了一些。一阵头疼袭击了他，Napoleon忍不住揉了揉额角。  
Illya在毯子里捂暖的手伸过来，很快找到了绷紧的部分。  
“紧得像根弦。”Illya的咕哝听上去颇有些幸灾乐祸。  
“谢谢。”Napoleon叹息，这几天他叹的气比过去一个月都多。Illya的手又大又暖，Napoleon在意识到之前就已经融化在这舒缓的按摩里。  
“人类是有极限的，Cowboy。”Illya嘲笑他，Napoleon的信息素仍然有点担忧的紧绷感，没想到Omega信息素还能用来安抚焦虑的Beta。  
“通常我才是无所不能的那个，除了打架。”Napoleon说。  
“这是自大。”Illya驳回。Napoleon在按摩下再度昏昏欲睡，难得地有点儿东倒西歪，Illya看着好笑，早知道就该让Gaby别走围观一会，这能让他们笑一整年。  
“我没那么虚弱。”Illya说，“你要是再把我当重症病人照顾，我就捏爆你的老二。”  
“行了我现在清醒了。”Napoleon回嘴。

*

他们也不是没在一起睡过，除了发情期被荷尔蒙搞得脑子一团浆糊让他们不得不黏在一起外，他们都有足够的自制力不去咬对方的腺体进行标记——间谍训练第一课就是抵抗标记的冲动，过不了这一关的人根本不可能成为间谍。  
搞在一起后他们没谈过这事，勉强算得上一个不错的排解压力的方法，加上两人的谨慎自然从不会忘记防护措施——小恶魔在重重阻碍下仍然活了下来，这可不止有一点尴尬。  
Napoleon把客房的枕头和毯子都搬到了Illya的大床上，床确实够睡，医生也说过荷尔蒙会让他们本能地靠在一起，多少能降低一点他们日常口头干架的敌意。  
Illya靠在枕头堆里看病历记录，一大堆医学术语写着做堕胎手术会有多么多么危险，然而医生评价让胎儿自然孕育到出生也一样危险，至少不能在他现在危险的间谍生涯和意识形态冲突中突然出现一个孩子，Oleg大概会直接给他一颗子弹，或者利用孩子胁迫Illya去渗透U.N.C.L.E.内部的资料档案。  
Napoleon在旁边枕着枕头堆，信息素里的情绪比之前Illya狂吐的时候稳定了很多。  
“只有一次。”Napoleon说。  
“什么？”Illya还在思考那些旧伤弹片是怎么影响了他的身体状况。  
“有一次，一个Omega姑娘来找我，说怀了我的孩子。”Napoleon说。  
Illya一点也不意外，Cowboy三种性征都睡过，按绝对数量来看也迟早会有这种事，就算Beta的致孕率和受孕率都处于中等水平也一样。“你让她堕胎了？”他随意地问，到现在也没什么实感，除了这小恶魔把他折腾得狂吐了六天以外，确实没什么存在感。  
“那孩子不是我的。”Napoleon说，“我推测不是我的，因此我让她生下来去做个检测。”  
检测血缘很贵，DNA刚被发现没多久，遗传密码尚在研究中。  
“你付的钱？”Illya合上病历，把这一叠纸放在床头柜上。  
“她没再找过我。”Napoleon回答，“她也没生下孩子。”  
“明智的选择。”Illya说，“那孩子继承了你那偷完就跑的风格。”  
Napoleon乐了半天，互相攻击几句后他们再次陷入睡眠，但Napoleon睡得不沉，身体内总有根神经处于警戒中，一旦Illya在旁边翻身他就会醒……荷尔蒙与信息素会在这段时间相互影响对方的状态，Napoleon体内的Beta知道Illya信息素的改变是因为血缘相连的胎儿，那让他潜意识里不肯真正睡沉，以防有任何人袭击他们。

*

止吐药剂连用了五天后，医生再次检查Illya的血压还有其他指数后让他们停药一天试试看，如果不再呕吐，就可以停药。  
“血压还是有点高，”医生调整了他需要补充的营养剂种类，“除了体重需要恢复到之前水准外，你需要更多休息。”她转向Napoleon询问这些天的食谱，开出了一些食物清单，Gaby自告奋勇替他们跑腿。  
“你们之前的任务都相当危险还容易导致过度疲劳，”医生向Napoleon解释细节，“加上Kuryakin的性格原因，荷尔蒙会让他更容易过度紧绷，这对血压没好处，也会影响手术后的恢复。”  
Napoleon一脸慎重地记着医嘱，Illya又被抽了几管血以待检查，现在不得不再次陷在沙发里等着。Cowboy这几天也掉了不少体重，对Illya有求必应——他们三人组不会在身体状况不适时开玩笑。  
“目前把手术日定在18到20周左右，”医生说，“注意血压，我给你们留一个血压计。睡眠时多用左侧卧位，适当运动——不是让你去练拳击。”她对Illya警告，“我下周再来看情况。”  
“为什么我不能在两三个月的时候做手术？”Illya在医生收拾东西时问。  
“现在胎儿最多一粒花生米那么大，”医生解释，“体积大一点的肿瘤才容易取出来。”  
Illya烦闷地抓起一把坚果大嚼。  
“就当这是一次养伤假期。”医生好笑地拍拍Napoleon的肩膀。  
“假期不是这么度过的。”Napoleon也想笑，把医生送出门去，检查了他们设置的各种安全措施后回到屋子里。

*

“这大概是我十年来最居家的一段日子。”Napoleon在锅里的汤煮开后，拿起旁边的食材放进去。  
“你还光着脚。”Illya靠在厨房门边啃番茄，打了个哈欠，在度过了被迫狂吐的那段时间后直接进入嗜睡期，格外容易困倦。Gaby帮忙采购了大堆柔软的枕头毯子，Napoleon经常在能晒到太阳的安全死角找到看书看睡着的Illya，陷在一大堆枕头里睡得无比舒适。  
连Gaby养伤的时候都没他现在条件这么好。  
除了运动量大幅降低以避免刺激血压，Gaby还给Illya找来了很多杂志与幽默笑话，结果他们的生活乐趣只剩下打嘴仗。  
“通常都是Omega光着脚在厨房里忙碌，”Napoleon盖上锅盖，拣了水果碗里的几颗树莓丢进嘴里。“我听说苏联是首先为Omega争取工作权与同酬权。”  
“这就是社会主义制度的优越性。”Illya嘲讽，“资本主义只会压榨Omega的最大剩余价值，也就是强迫他们生育更多小孩。”  
“美国对Beta的社会要求也很苛刻，”Napoleon说，“通常会期待一个Beta至少生育两到三个孩子。”  
“Alpha数量可不够分给所有Beta和Omega。”Illya翻眼睛，“我猜猜，你们资本主义还强行让Beta女性成为那个生育者，漠视Beta男性的生育能力。”  
“宗教与社会谴责让他们只把Beta女性和Omega女性当成生育机器，”Napoleon随意地开口，“双重压迫。”  
“认为Alpha女性和Omega男性违反自然规律？”Illya抓了抓肩膀，这些天他的衣服开始有些刺痒感，可能快进入那种皮肤更敏感的时期了，在那时他就得换更柔软，质地更好的衣物，否则刺痒感会让他坐立不安。“没人能选择自己分化成哪一种性征。”  
“这很复杂，”Napoleon检查汤里食材煮软的程度，“本质上这世界还是弱肉强食，少数被迫服从多数。”他戳了一块苹果，“再加上铁幕，那些敌对小国里人们的处境也一样。”  
“伊斯坦布尔那一对被判石刑处死，”Illya嗤之以鼻，“至少U.N.C.L.E.保护了他们。”  
Napoleon耸肩，继续专心准备晚餐，在安全屋里他们没刻意收敛信息素，他能嗅得出血压让Illya稍稍有点烦躁，但胎儿倒很健康，闻着就像Illya被他标记过一样（如果是Napoleon意外怀孕，他也会闻起来像被标记，还有孕期特有的那种难以描述的气味讯号，任何人都会被激发本能去保护一个孕者）。  
晚上他们躺在床上“共享信息素”，随着时间推移这安全屋渐渐满是他们信息素留下的痕迹，焦躁逐渐被安抚下来，像一个真正的疗养假期那样做饭看书读报，闲聊点跟任务无关的琐事。Gaby每隔三五天和医生一起来，顺便帮忙买一次食物。  
“在苏联，公民每年有至少两周的疗养假。”Illya在昏暗中说，现在他睡眠没以前好，不得不多次翻身好找一个合适的姿势。“假期里是彻底的休息，每天做日光浴，各种理疗，下棋。”  
“听起来不错。”Napoleon在旁边的枕头上回答，“最好的疗养项目一定优先分给了官员们。”  
Illya被睡衣摩擦得皮肤不适，撑着坐了起来，一阵酸痛袭击了他的腰背。Napoleon跟着撑起身体，Illya尽快把睡衣给脱了下来，咬牙切齿地揉着腰侧，抱怨了句俄语。  
他刚把睡裤也脱了丢在床边椅子上，就看到Napoleon将体温计（之前放在了哪儿？！）伸过来读了个数：“你没发烧。”  
“当然没有。”他反驳，又躺回毯子下面——Cowboy对于寝具的高要求让这张床铺着最好的真丝床单，那对于他现在不对劲的皮肤是个安慰。Illya呼出一口气，放松了一点。  
“敏感？”Napoleon在他关上灯后低声问。Cowboy的俄语不算地道，口音挺重，多半也是短句，但这句询问在夜间的低语中听着十分柔和。如果他们是一对已经绑定的Beta和Omega，任何听到这句询问语调的人都会认为他们爱得如胶似漆。  
“是有点。”Illya不情愿地承认。  
“我知道那些绑定的一对……”Napoleon在昏暗中开口，有些犹豫。“会在整个孕期搂搂抱抱分享信息素，听说这能减轻各种不适。”  
Illya顿了几秒，“那是他们期待小孩到来。”  
Napoleon安静了一会儿，信息素没什么变化，这很好。  
“没人期待它出生。”Illya补了一句。  
“我想也是。”Napoleon回答。

*

便携式B超机重量不轻，医生和Gaby一起把机器搬了进来。  
“你看起来不错，”医生对Illya做了个评估，看了Napoleon做的血压记录和近期食谱。“下次U.N.C.L.E.要去医院卧底的时候，我猜Waverly肯定愿意把你放进产科，Solo。”  
Napoleon笑了笑没说话。Gaby对Illya身上的丝绸睡袍窃笑：“这看着像Solo的。”  
“是他的，临时借用。”Illya按医生的要求平躺在伸展开的折叠沙发上，敞着睡袍。Napoleon给他拿了些靠枕，拖来脚凳让他躺得更舒适些。  
“你现在就可以成为一名经验丰富的护士了。”Gaby打趣Napoleon。  
Napoleon摇了摇头。Illya看着医生把凉凉的凝胶涂在他的腹部，腹肌线条只比以往稍稍不明显了一丁点。Gaby拖着单人沙发坐到Illya脚边，以防信息素让他不适。医生打开B超机，把探头在他肚皮上开始移动成像。  
Napoleon半跪在Illya肩膀旁边，尽可能地提供自己的信息素减轻他人信息素带来的不适感。  
“已经12周了，应该可以听到……”医生把探头往肚脐以下挪了挪，在机器上操作了几下，接着就传来一阵液体流动咕噜的奇怪声响，Gaby从她的位置伸头去看屏幕，Napoleon和Illya也紧张地盯着屏幕上黑灰色的一团。  
接着声响有些变化，像是火车低低轰隆而过，声音既遥远又有些闷。“找到了，你这小家伙。”医生略微移了移贴在凝胶和腹部皮肤上的探头，那声响更清晰了。  
“……那就是吗？”Napoleon问，语调远没有往常稳定。Gaby忍不住看了他一眼，Napoleon看上去相当惊讶，像是从没经历过这种事——大概确实从没经历过，连Gaby都是第一次参与孕期检查。Illya看着有点茫然，任由医生在他肚皮上滑来滑去：“听起来有水声。”  
“这时候它会在羊水里浮动，还有的是你内脏活动的声音。”医生解释，脸上露出了笑容。“小家伙挺有劲。”  
“……喔。”Napoleon一脸茫然，Gaby看着好笑，他半跪在沙发边肯定很不舒服，不过可能现在捅他一刀Napoleon都反应不过来。Illya看着屏幕上的造影成像，感想复杂。  
“我们还在商讨手术方案。”医生说，“目前你的体重恢复得不错，但这手术可能导致大量失血无法停止，还有其他并发症的可能性，所以必须谨慎对待。”  
“明白了。”Illya点点头。医生叮嘱了一些生活上需要注意的细节，Napoleon给医生端了点小点心招待她。Gaby和他聊天，但又不能坐得太近：“我能摸摸吗？”  
Illya刚把肚子上的凝胶擦干净，“没什么变化。”他承认，“除了有点酸痛以外。”  
“小家伙会让你潜意识里不愿弯腰，”医生喝着Napoleon泡的红茶，“酸痛是正常现象。他的脸色比之前好多了。”她转向Napoleon，Napoleon笑了：“我觉得我可以去当个营养师。”  
“肯定有很多医院愿意雇你。”医生打趣。Gaby得到了Illya的允许，把手小心地放在他腹部感觉小恶魔的位置，Napoleon下意识地绷紧了，医生轻拍了他一下：“信息素会让你本能地想把他和其他人隔开，你得适应这一点。”  
“你的行事模式就是遵从本能。”Illya还有心情惹他，“满足于各种人性本能的欲望。”  
“但我诚实。”Napoleon好笑地回嘴，但注意力没移开。  
Gaby摸了摸他的肚子，“我觉得比之前……硬了一点？”她轻轻按了一下，Illya缩了缩，Gaby吓了一跳——Napoleon勉强才克制住自己没冲过去把她的手打开，他可不能这么对待Gaby。  
“不，没事，就是有点痒。”Illya挠了挠肚子，“有点古怪。”  
Gaby看向Napoleon，Napoleon已经放松下来，走过来揉乱了她的发型。在Gaby抗议自己的头发时去拿来了一张毯子盖在Illya身上，Illya乐不可支，不过还是维持着他的“苏联人不笑”风格，在沙发上窝成一大团。  
这个晚上Napoleon有点安静，Illya在床铺那一大堆枕头里找了个能忍受的姿势后还是问了一句：“怎么了？”  
Napoleon窝在旁边的枕头堆里，“没什么，Peril。”他把枕头拍松，在床头灯柔和的光线下若有所思。“我只是……意识到了有点不同。”  
Illya从盯着天花板转向他，Cowboy很放松，信息素里也传来稳定的情绪。他们只要不谈到各自祖国的意识形态和谁的间谍技术更厉害，就很难吵得起来——Napoleon无意引发冲突，Illya懒得管他在干嘛。以前搞在一起也不过各取所需，鉴于生物本能，发情期一出现就很难保有理智，加上“不互相标记”这个共识——按照原本计划，发情期之外他们不会继续搞在一起，但他们搞了，部分是因为任务中枪林弹雨后无处发泄的肾上腺素，部分是因为干过一架后反而穷极无聊。  
算算时间，那次是一个任务结束后相当无趣的“滞留本地日”。Gaby出去购物，他们俩在安全屋里从下棋到喝酒到闲聊最后实在没事可干又不想睡觉，Napoleon直接坐到了他腿上，非常Cowboy。他们戴着安全套干对方，Illya在Napoleon屁股里射了两次，精疲力竭睡了一觉后Napoleon干了他一次，瘫在床上什么也没想。他们的脑子大概随着高潮一起射走了，谁也没想到有个小恶魔在双重避孕药和安全套的阻碍之下扎根。  
事已至此，当然得想办法处理各种威胁好让他们的生活重回间谍生涯正规。  
“医生说听到胎心会让我们有所改变，”Napoleon说，语调还算轻松，“我想我现在知道了。”  
“什么。”Illya语调平平，“我们成了父亲？”  
“是的。”Napoleon叹息，“信息素和荷尔蒙会让人类本能地保护孩子，我承认我有点……动摇。”  
“我早就想过了。”Illya在枕头里挪了挪脑袋，好枕得更舒服。“从我知道它活下来的时候就在想。”  
“要在哪里找一个够安全的地方把它养大？”Napoleon笑了，在Illya开始只穿丝绸内裤入睡后他也这么跟着上床，在这些细节上Cowboy总是足够体贴，也可能正是因为Cowboy十分细心温柔才让这个Beta男性远比大部分Alpha更有魅力。  
“还得躲过KGB的监视，”Illya看着被床头灯照亮模糊一片的天花板。“KGB很可能会把它弄回苏联养大，教它那些我知道的东西。”  
“我不允许。”Napoleon低吼，信息素突然浮现攻击性，Illya体内的Omega瞬间警戒，不过Napoleon马上就反应过来了，信息素重新平和下来：“……抱歉，大概是我体内的Beta保护欲。”  
“我想也是。”Illya重新放松下来一点，Omega让他对于各种突发事件十分警觉，可能正是因为Omega在历史上始终处于被掠夺的地位，那也让他在KGB里分数最高。  
“它应该在欧洲长大，”Napoleon说，没有看向Illya。“见过所有最好的东西。”  
“浮华。”Illya讽刺，“你会把它宠坏的。”  
“难道它不值得被宠坏？”Napoleon又笑了，“像个小王子或者小公主那样任性，或者像Gaby。”  
“Gaby已经被你宠坏了。”Illya轻轻摇头，“也太资本主义，它得学点社会主义的人人平等。”  
“没问题，”Napoleon在枕头堆上笑得肩膀发抖。“它是资本主义和共产主义的结合，当然得两个意识形态都学一点。”  
Illya没忍住翻了眼睛，“受最好的教育。”  
“肯定得受最好的教育，还有最厉害的间谍知识。”Napoleon补充，Illya转向他，皱眉反驳：“我可不会让它干这行！”  
“它得学会间谍知识才能反间谍侦查。”Napoleon的眼睛在灯光下格外柔和，“KGB和CIA还有U.N.C.L.E.永远抓不住它。”  
“四国警察？”Illya好笑地问。  
“全世界的警察。”Napoleon看着他，“我能——”  
Illya当然猜得出他的意思，挪动了一点让Cowboy的手放在他小腹上，除了感觉比之前稍硬一些外没什么变化。Napoleon摸得很专注，小心翼翼地爱抚着，Illya有点硬，但现在他不怎么想做（月份太短也太危险）。Cowboy脸上混杂着古怪的惊讶与悲伤，Illya只在几次Cowboy以为他重伤致死的时候见过那种表情。  
“该睡了。”Illya压下涌起的失落感，伸手关上了床头灯。  
Napoleon没把手收回去，那只手以一个保护者的姿态掩在那里。Illya体内的Omega在三个月内第一次平息下去，满足地安静了。

*

Illya被饥饿感催促着摸进厨房，Napoleon一惊，手里的小册子吸引了Illya的注意。  
“喔，”Napoleon有点不好意思，Illya就没见过这个Cowboy不好意思过，但Napoleon很快就调整好了，把手上的小册子递过来：“商店的赠品。”  
Illya翻了翻：“起名大全？那得是本比电话黄页更厚的书。”  
“我知道它不会……”出生。Napoleon耸耸肩，Illya仍从他克制的语调下听出一丝伤感。“看着有点意思。”  
“它可有一半苏联血统。”Illya和他一样光着脚在温暖的厨房地板上站着，现在他拿着册子开始翻阅，试图找点轻松的话题，结束一个生命的计划总是沉重的。“Grace？听着像某人的奶奶。Tom？街上有一半人叫Tom……”  
小腹有一点奇怪的触动，Illya顿了顿，Napoleon已经走近他身边：“怎么了？”  
“不，我觉得——”Illya又等了等，一下轻微的，像眼皮跳动那样的感触。他拉过Napoleon的手放在自己小腹右侧，Napoleon睁大了眼睛，他们等了一会儿，又一下很轻的感触，Napoleon敏感的盗贼手指也感觉到了。  
“它动了？才16周……”又是一下，尽管动静很小他们俩还是都感觉到了。在听到胎心后他们晚上入睡时靠得更紧，Napoleon也更警觉，信息素让他们本能地为保护这个小家伙而战。现在Napoleon经常触碰Illya的小腹，Gaby打趣说看来孕期信息素能把所有敌人变成一对儿，Illya朝她扔了个枕头。  
Waverly已经为他们安排好所有医学专家，手术日期定在18周，再过几天他们就会在Gaby帮忙下从安全屋悄声撤退转移进一家医院。这些天他们日渐亲近，除去信息素影响外，Napoleon足够细心，将生活细节安排得很好，Illya对这些日子也没什么不满。如果没有他们的身份背景阻碍，也许……  
Illya心不在焉地看着那些姓名建议，靠在了厨柜边缘，一手揉了揉这些日子开始偶尔胀痛的胸口。Napoleon温暖灵巧的手指从他的小腹跟着移到了他的胸肌上（都是日式丝绸睡袍的错），通常这种爱抚都是搞起来的前戏，但临近的手术日期让他们都没心思找乐子。  
“Mary和Maria也是姑妈婶婶类型的老名字了，George也有很多人在用。”Illya看着那些流行和经典的名字。Napoleon靠近了和他一起看，信息素闻起来平和包容，双手小心地圈住他的腰腹。  
保护欲。Illya体内的Omega对此很满意。  
“如果是个女孩，我第一个想到的是Anastasia。”Napoleon低低笑了，嗓音醇厚，下巴靠在他肩膀上。  
Illya悄悄看了他一眼。“真假公主？俗气，你是想让它还得流亡在外受苦吗？”  
“那就Ekaterina（叶卡捷琳娜）？所向无敌，什么都不能阻止她？”Napoleon抬起视线，Illya假装注意力都在名册上。“如果是男孩？”  
母亲肯定不会赞成的。Illya想，父亲也不会，但这小家伙还是活到了现在。  
“我还没想好。”Illya轻推开他，Napoleon松开双手，没再说什么。

*

敌人找麻烦的时间永远选得无比精准：就在他们最不希望有人来干扰的时候，敌人来找事了。  
Gaby来接他们，原本这是场深夜里低调安静的撤退，行李事后有人打包收拾，他们只需要换上伪装衣服带上武器悄悄移动到停在两个街区外的车——  
伏击就是在这时候出现的，街道有些太过安静，今晚他们三人都用上了遮掩信息素气味的香水，否则任何一个人马上就能闻出这里有个怀孕的Omega——训练有素的人会尽可能用麻醉枪击倒Omega，不伤害孕者是全球共识，但是抓住孕者来威胁其他人就是另一个共识了。从各个角落出现的敌人则试图用子弹把他们给击毙，这是场苦战，Alpha和Beta拼尽全力保护Omega，Omega竭力保护脆弱的胎儿，但子弹可没什么怜悯心。Waverly的援军和医生们赶到得不够及时，Gaby几乎是哭着把中弹昏迷的Napoleon和Illya给送进手术室。  
Illya醒来时就感觉到了不同，身体里似乎有一部分空了，麻药的效果还没过去，医院天花板看着有些旧。  
“Napoleon在你右边。”Gaby疲倦的声音响起，“手术很成功，医生说不会有什么后遗症。”她按了呼叫铃。  
Illya看着她手臂上的绷带和大大的黑眼圈，Gaby苦笑着摆了摆手让涌进来的医生给他做检查。等医生折腾完，Illya才有空去看右边病床上的Napoleon——子弹和擦伤，还有试图阻截他们行动的反派，绷带远比Illya身上多。  
医生聚拢过来对Illya戳戳弄弄时Napoleon就醒了，在医生撤退后，Gaby挪到了他们俩的病床中间简单解释了反派们又干了什么——针对U.N.C.L.E.的一次袭击，对方认为干掉王牌特工小组是个很好的警告，但没发现他们保护得很好的小家伙，因此子弹和攻击都毫不留情，医生在修补他们的同时顺利完成了这个高风险手术。  
“两周后你就可以恢复一点锻炼了，”Gaby摸了摸Illya的头发，现在她忧心忡忡的Alpha信息素已经不再让Illya感到反感，她也去摸了摸Napoleon的头发。“但你们都得遵照医嘱，只能轻量锻炼，别马上就回到之前的强度里面。”  
她给他们留下了一点空间，关好门离开了。  
Napoleon看着还在麻药里不太清醒，但他从右边病床上向Illya望过来，颧骨上还有涂了碘酒的擦伤。  
“医生们说‘手术很成功’，我闻到了。”Napoleon说，嗓音有点哑，口音甚至有些模糊，“我还听到了一个‘他’。”  
是个小男孩，不到五个月的小生命，在这场手术中结束了一生。  
“我没……什么实感。”Illya承认，医生说这两天荷尔蒙会让他有些情绪低落，但很快就会自行调节到正常水平，他的信息素里也不会再有Napoleon的气味。  
“这正是现状需要的，”Napoleon慢慢说完，麻药让他反应稍慢了些。“这行一直如此。”  
“我知道。”Illya体内仍然有股失落感，麻醉让那股情绪感受钝化成有些模糊遥远的下坠感。低低的悲哀感在空气中如有实质。他想起了之前那个未完的讨论：“Napoleon.”  
“什么？”Napoleon仍然望着他，带着一点悲伤与渴望。  
“没想好大名，”Illya承认，“但我想过……小名可以叫Pasha。”  
“小熊？很合适。”Napoleon露出一点笑意，“要知道，我现在开始考虑早点退休后要一个孩子了。”微笑转为了苦涩，Illya没心情嘲讽他：“随便找个姑娘？”  
“男人也行，”Napoleon承认，“我的受孕率没Omega那么高，但我一直很健康。”  
“酗酒乱搞的那种健康？免了。”Illya说，“Omega男人的致孕率很低……”他闭上了嘴，麻药绝对让他有点管不住嘴了。  
“Illya，”Napoleon还有心情冲他眨眼，“我不知道你这么喜欢我。”  
“我没有。”Illya嘴硬地反驳。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *没错，Pasha的小名来自ST AOS里意外去世的Chekov扮演者安东尤金……唉小毛熊……（Chekov这个角色的小名也是Pasha）


End file.
